


"I think you can"

by urabowllicker



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Its litterally just smut, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, and, bottom!Louis, it's 1800 words of no context smut, lol it's just porn with no plot, more smut, sorry - Freeform, stop me please, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urabowllicker/pseuds/urabowllicker
Summary: “Ah- Ha- Harry.” Louis strangled out with every muscle in his back tensed and arched, his throat bared to his alpha. “Harry- I ca- I can’t.” He stopped to scramble for air.“I think you can, Omega."Or, Louis already came. Harry wants him to do it again. Shameless pwp.





	"I think you can"

“Alpha”, the omega’s hoarse voice let out in a long moan as he tensed all over and came, painting his stomach with white streaks. Harry continued to pound into him without mercy, milking him through his orgasm while panting into his mouth and holding his wrists tightly against the mattress above his head. A moment later Louis’ eyes flitted to Harry again, coming down from the intense high. He was breathing harshly, as if having run for miles, but with a blissed out smile stretching his lips. Harry kissed him deeply just because he could, just because he was his. 

“You gonna knot me?” Louis whispered, lips brushing Harry’s ear temptingly. “Fill me up and make sure I will feel you for days?” The alpha slowed his thrusts, keeping them deep and making sure the omega could feel every move of his cock inside of him. Louis let out a breathless whimper, sensitive from the harsh pounding and the orgasm he had already had. 

“I will. I’ll split you open on my knot, gonna fill you up until you can’t take it anymore.” Harry said into his omega’s mouth. “Gonna give you what you want, I just need you to come again first.” Louis eyes, which had begun to shut in post orgasm haze, flew open and stared at the alpha who was smirking above him. 

“Wha-”

“Yes, little omega, I know you want my knot. Want me to claim you in every way that I can. Make sure no one could ever question who you belong to.” The omega keened at his alpha’s words, feeling the warm want start to run through him again at the meaning behind them, despite having already come. “But you need to show me you want it. Show me by coming one more time so that I can see how hot you are for me.” With that the alpha thrusted into the omega’s sensitive hole hard, and the boy under him arched his back and let out a whine that edged between pain and pleasure. Harry kept his thrusts slow, knowing with that Louis could feel every little movement, but didn’t let up on the force with which he pounded into his omega with. He made sure to hit his prostate on every thrust, bruising and abusing it to push the omega to his peak again. 

“Ah- Ha- Harry.” Louis strangled out with every muscle in his back tensed and arched, his throat bared to his alpha. “Harry- I ca- I can’t.” He stopped to scramble for air. “It’s too much. Hurts.” But as he struggled to talk Harry could feel the omega’s cock starting to harden slowly between their abdomens, and after finishing talking Louis let out a long moan at a particularly well-aimed thrust. 

“I think you can, Omega. I can feel how much you want it.” Harry let his words fall into Louis’ mouth and kissed him right after at the same time as he pressed his tense abs against Louis’ cock, almost completely hard by now. The omega moaned high and started to move his hips again to meet the thrusts that were continuing to hit every sweet spot inside of him. The pleasure was filling up Louis’ entire body, white warmth burning his toes, thighs, abdomen and chest. He felt as if he was floating above the bed even though he imagined he could feel every thread in the blankets under him from how sensitive his skin was. 

Harry gripped both of his omega’s wrists in one hand and traced his now free hand along the omegas skin and down to his thigh. He lifted Louis’ thigh up and put it around his own back, making sure he could hit the omega’s hole deeper and harsher, before continuing to thrust hard Louis let out a noise so low in his throat Harry might have though he imagined it had he not seen the omega’s eyes turn desperate while staring back at him at the same time. 

Louis didn’t know if to try to get away from all the feelings and pleasures or bury deeper in it. Harry’s large cock was pounding into him so harshly he was afraid he would see his stomach bulge if he looked down. His arms were gripped tightly above his head, forcing him to remain exactly were he was and also keeping him from touching himself and reaching the release his body was screaming for. 

Harry’s other hand was gripping his thigh hard, and had Louis been a bit more lucid he would have worried about the five marks he would have there in the morning. But as it was he was torn between the feeling of almost pain that the grip on his thigh was causing, only adding to the pleasure all around his body, and the absolute abuse the angle of his thigh was causing his prostate. It was as if Harry never stopped pressing against his sweet spot, only alternating between abusively and pleasure-givingly hard. 

“That’s it baby. Getting so hard for me. You wanna let go?” Harry whispered to his omega and nibbled along his jaw down towards his neck where his mark was. Louis had almost forgotten how he had begged to not have another release. Now only focused on how his body yearned for it. Every cell in his body was filled with want and all he could think about was surrendering to it. 

“Harry” Louis begged, trusting his alpha to know what he wanted. 

“I know baby, you can let go anytime you want.” Harry started fastening his thrusts, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer with Louis underneath him looking completely wrecked and fucked out. He could feel his knot starting to grow slowly and pounded into his omega faster. With his knot expanding every thrust to the omega’s hole stretched his rim, making the smaller one let out breathless sounds with each pounding he took. 

Louis’ toes were curling and his thighs tensing around his alpha. Hot warmth was spreading through his muscels and he could almost touch his peak, throat bared, back arched, eyes screwed shut. With every thrust his hole took his alpha’s cock felt larger but Louis couldn’t focus enough to recognise if his hole was just too sensitive or if Harry’s knot was growing. All he could focus on was how it felt as if Harry was filling up every inch of his body and how everytime he was filled with his alpha’s cock the pleasure of it made his bones tremble and his throat scramble for air as if it was being cut off. 

The heat of the pleasure slowly grew more intense in Louis’ lower stomach, every part of him between his hips chasing his second orgasm. With the alpha’s cock pushing him closer and closer Louis could soon feel the pleasure just on the brink of exploding. He forced his eyes open to tell Harry, but his lips wouldn’t cooperate, he just hoped his alpha knew him well enough to understand the pleading look from his omega. The sight that met Louis when he looked up in the middle of the intense warmth was the nearly black, hungry eyes of his alpha, staring right back at him. As Louis had hoped, he could see the moment Harry understood what he wanted to say. A smirk spread across the alpha’s lips as he pulled his cock out almost all the way, causing the omega to whimper pitifully at the emptiness while he was still rendered immobile with his alpha on top of him, holding him tightly and preventing him from chasing after the knot he was embarrassingly desperate for. 

“You close?” Harry rasped, barely contained desperation slipping through his voice, and Louis shook his head yes with pleading eyes. “Good boy.” Louis preened amidst the heat. “Getting so hot for your alpha again, showing me how much you want me.” Harry panted. “Gonna give you what you deserve.” And surely the alpha started pushing his cock into the omega who’s mouth dropped open in a silent shout as the almost popped knot of his alpha started stretching his hole more than ever. The alpha had let his knot grow bigger, not popped but close, while talking to his omega and now his cock was slowly, but without any hesitancy, pushing at Louis’ walls and knocking the breath out of him. Louis’ body betrayed him, trying to squirm away from the size of the cock pushed into him, but he was held in place by his alpha, who kept his slow pace to make sure the omega could feel every stretch through his slick hole. Just as Louis’ hole was stretched by the widest part of Harry’s cock, the alpha touched his open lips to the omega’s.

“C’mon baby, let go.” He whispered into the omega’s panting mouth and let his cock push in the last bit before his knot popped fully and he came hard, filling the his omega up. Louis’ body froze as he was tipped over the peak and he came for a second time from the warm feeling of his alpha’s seed filling him. The orgasm crashed through him and he lost track of everything around him as the heat exploded through every part of his body until everything went white and then black. 

When Louis came to he let out a breath as if having held his breath for several minutes. He blinked open his eyes to see Harry close enough to touch their foreheads together. 

“Baby.” His alpha whispered and kissed him, the two of them still stuck together by the knot not having gone down yet and the alpha’s cock still slowly dripping inside Louis. “I think you blacked out there for a second.” Harry kept his low voice as a small smile took over his lips. 

“Mhmm” Louis forced through his throat, not trusting his voice. His throat ached and he felt as if he had run a marathon, not a single muscle in his body strong enough to move. He closed his eyes again and relaxed into the sheets and pillows under him, letting the blissed out, satisfied, feeling in him settle. His alpha chuckled and let his weight rest on the omega, knowing Louis liked the safe feeling of his alpha’s body completely covering him after sex. Harry pressed his face into the omega’s neck and took a deep breath, contentment rumbling through him. 

“I hate you.” Louis croaked after a few minutes when they were still stuck together but his head and body parts were coming to again, feeling returning to his fingers and toes. 

“No you don’t.” Harry said into the crook of his neck. 

“I do, though.”

“You don’t.” Harry said again. “You love me.” 

Louis huffed. “Well, that too.”


End file.
